What's The Suicide Means?
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Kematian. Sebuah takdir yangtak dapat terelakkan. Tapi bagaimana jika seorang manusia berniat mati mendahului garis takdirnya? 'What The Suicide Means'. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang itu? RnR pliiss.. XD


**Fic entah yang keberapa. –natap banyak fic yang belum kelar-. Kebiasaan, saia selalu bikin fic baru padahal yang lagi diketik aja belum kelar.**

**Hmmm… Ini pendek banget. Rencananya sih mau dibuat kumpulan cerita gitu. Hoho**

**Rate : T aja ah. Puasa nih bu. Hoho. OOC! **

**Pair : Shinsena. Tapi kasian Shin. Cuma nongol sekilas. Hoho. Read n review plis. Dooo..**

* * *

**Sena's POV**

Sejak aku bertemu dengannya, aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari orang itu. Shin Seijuuro, nama itu selalu menghiasi setiap helaan nafasku.

Aku tahu dia begitu jenius dan berbakat dalam hal _amefuto_. Kudengar bakatnya sudah terlihat sejak SMP. Hingga sekarang, kupikir dialah _ace _yang sesungguhnya. Sifatnya yang begitu tenang, namun cepat mengambil kesimpulan itu,serta kata – katanya yang bijak, terlihat begitu bersinar di mataku.

Tak dapat dipercaya, ketika aku bertanding dengannya, terasa hasrat ingin lebih kuat dari itu dan sebersit perasaan aneh. Sekarangpun aku masih belum percaya, ketika selesai pertandingan itu, aku dengan nekadnya menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan beruntungnya aku, Shin tidak menganggapku aneh, malah menerimaku dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Serasa mimpi, Shin mengajakku jalan ketika hari libur itu. Meski rasanya aneh kalau kencan pertama adalah berlatih _amefuto_ di sebuah lapangan nan sepi, namun dari situ aku menyadari, Shin begitu tekun berlatih tanpa kenal lelah. Itulah yang aku suka darinya.

Namun, dari mimpi yang indah itu, aku serasa dilempar ke neraka dengan begitu tiba – tiba, karena….

**End POV**

O o O o O

Sena berlari secepat mungkin. Ia sudah terlambat 30 menit karena harus memilih – milih baju yang cocok untuk Ia pakai. Mungkin memang terdengar aneh bahwa Ia bertingkah laku seperti seorang _uke_ yang biasa diemban perempuan. Namun Ia tidak pernah menyesal karena telah bisa bersama dengan seorang Shin di sisinya.

"Gawat, Shin pasti sudah menunggu lama. Duh, padahal ini kencan yang lain daripada yang biasanya"

Wajah Sena memerah. Kenapa dia harus berpikiran seperti itu? Sudah sering Ia kencan dengan Shin. Tapi ujung – ujungnya mereka hanya latihan _amefuto_ di lapangan, minum bareng di warung atau mungkin yang menurutnya paling berkesan hanya makan es krim bersama di sebuah taman yang ramai. Sungguh sangat tidak romantic sekali.

Namun bedanya kemarin Shin memberinya dua buah tiket nonton. Betapa senangnya Sena. Maka dari itu, Ia tidak mau _mood_ Shin jadi berubah hanya gara – gara Ia telat. Cepat – cepat Sena menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat bahwa lampu untuk penyeberang sedang merah.

Akibatnya, sebuah truk yang melaju kencang itu terlihat dari jarak kurang lebih 10 meter. Sena yang kaget, tidak sempat menghindar karena merasa kakinya begitu berat untuk melangkah. Ia hanya dapat menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan pasrah. _Tuhan, bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Shin-san untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Oh, tidak mungkin itu terjadi_. Sena berkata dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tiba – tiba sebuah tangan besar mendorong tubuh Sena hingga Sena terpental keluar jalan raya dan membentur trotoar. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, hingga Sena tidak dapat berpikir lebih jauh selain menghampiri sang penyelamat jiwanya.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Sena melihat truk itu terbalik. Dan didapatinya tubuh bersimbah darah.. dari orang yang amat Ia kenal.

"SHIN-SAAANNNN"

Sena menjerit dengan airmata mengalir deras. Hatinya begitu pilu melihat tubuh orang yang Ia sayangi terbujur kaku dengan darah mengalir. Sena tak dapat menahan kesedihannya. Ia ambruk di atas tubuh Shin. Dengan membawa kepedihan, rasa bersalah dan putus asa.

O o O o O

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian tragis itu, Sena tampak semakin kurus dan pucat. Dari kejadian itu, tentu yang paling terpukul adalah Sena. Karena Shin berniat melindunginya dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"Shin-san, kenapa kamu pergi mendahuluiku? Kenapa kamu harus menolongku? Kalau begini aku hidup juga harus dihantui rasa bersalah karena akulah penyebab kematianmu"

Dalam tidur, Sena selalu bermimpi. Seakan arwah Shin datang ke tempatnya. Tanpa berkata apa – apa. Tanpa menatapnya. "Shin-san, kamu kesepian ya di sana? Aku… Akan menyusulmu… pasti!"

O o O o O

"Kamu mau melompat dari situ untuk menghindari masalah?"

Sena menoleh. Angin berhembus kencang dari atap sekolahnya. Sena berdiri di pinggir atap, sedang terbengong menetapkan hatinya. Namun tiba – tiba, muncul sosok menyeramkan bagai iblis menyapanya. Sena malah berpikir bahwa dia sudah ada di neraka setelah terjun dari atap itu. Ternyata bukan, dia belum mati.

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa kamu berkata begitu? Kamu tidak pernah mengerti apa yang aku rasa! Kesedihan dan dihantui rasa bersalah seperti ini"

Sosok iblis itu tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang putih namun berkuku tajam seperti macan itu. Sambil menyeringai yang memperlihatkan gigi – gigi tajamnya, Ia berkata "Aku Hiruma. Aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu. Tapi aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu, bagaimana?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sena berjalan kearah Hiruma. Ia mengangguk dan berkata "Permintaanku hanya satu. Aku ingin Shin-san hidup kembali. Tapi itu mustahil kan?"

Hiruma menyeringai lebih lebar. "Tentu saja bisa. Tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa itu?"

"Kamu harus rela nyawamu berkurang. Misalnya kamu ditakdirkan hidup sampai 80 tahun, tapi setelah berkurang, bisa saja umurmu menjadi 79 atau mungkin 70 tahun. Bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak masalah buatku. Asal Shin-san hidup kembali. Kumohon, Hiruma-san"

Hiruma mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Sena dan berkata "Sekarang, pejamkan matamu. Aku akan putar waktu saat sebelum kalian kecelakaan!"

Dan semua terlihat berputar dan gelap. Senapun tidak sadarkan diri. Hanya Hiruma yang tertawa, tampak puas.

O o O o O

"Hm? Ada apa, Sena?"

Sena tersadar dari lamunannya. Shin sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil menatapnya. _Ini dimana? Bioskop? Bukankah.. Ah! Permintaanku dikabulkan. Terimakasih, Hiruma-san._

Sena menonton film itu sambil bermanja – manja dengan Shin. Tampak Shin rada bingung namun Ia mengerti bahwa itu wajar bagi seorang _uke_. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis seperti biasa. Namun bagi Sena, Ia sudah hampir 100 tahun lamanya tidak melihat senyum yang menawan itu.

Film selesai, Sena dan Shin berniat pulang. Di tengah jalan, saat Sena ingin menyeberang, tiba – tiba Ia merasa seperti De Javu. Ia merasa bahwa Ia pernah mengalami momen seperti itu. Karena itu, Ia reflex berhenti di tengah jalan. Lampu hijau kendaraan menyala. Hingga truk yang melaju cepat itu menabraknya dan kejadian itu tak terelakkan lagi.

Sena terkapar. Ia sekarat. Dalam hatinya, Ia terus menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Apakah memang nasibnya harus berpisah dengan Shin karena kematian? Dilihatnya Shin masih hidup dan hanya mengalami luka ringan akibat truk itu terbalik dan menyerempetnya.

Sosok iblis itu muncul. Ia berjongkok di samping Sena sambil menatapnya dalam. Tatapannya seakan iba sekaligus puas melihat Sena seperti itu.

"Kamu bohong Hiruma-san. Kenapa aku harus mati sekarang? Kamu bilang nyawaku hanya berkurang saja"

Sena berkata dalam hati. Namun Hiruma dapat mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sena pelan.

"Aku memang berkata begitu. Tapi memang takdirmu mati dalam kecelakaan itu. Kamu sudah ditakdirkan ditinggalkan Shin, kemudian kamu bunuh diri"

Sena terdiam. Hanya penyesalan yang tampak dimatanya. Airmatanya mengalir. Inikah takdirnya? Benarkah?

"Sejak awal kamu memang tidak bisa menghadapi masalah ataupun kesedihan dengan kepala dingin. Dan hanya bisa lari dari kenyataan dengan cara bunuh diri"

"…… Aku…"

"Tapi berkat permintaanmu, kamu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang baik bukan?"

"??"

"Kamu telah menolong jiwa seorang pemain _amefuto _jenius dan berbakat, yang dicari di dunia internasional"

"Ah.."

"Apalagi orangtuamu. Daripada ditinggalkan oleh anak semata wayangnya karena bunuh diri, lebih terhormat mati dalam kecelakaan"

"Kok.. begitu.."

"Karena orangtua manapun akan merasa sangat sedih dan tak yang ingin anaknya mati karena bunuh diri. Setidaknya permintaanmu itu membuahkan banyak kebaikan"

"Tapi… tidak dengan…. diriku…."

Sena tidak kuat lagi untuk bertahan. Nafasnya sangat sesak. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi Ia akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Meninggalkan orangtuanya… meninggalkan Shin… Hiruma menutup mata Sena perlahan.

"Tidak juga. Karena… Kelak ketika kamu terlahir kembali, jangan pernah berpikir dan memiliki keinginan untuk bunuh diri. Sayangi nyawamu"

Dan Hiruma menghilang. Meninggalkan sosok Sena yang terbujur kaku dengan airmata mengalir. Kini hanya penyesalan tak berujung yang ada di benak Sena. Nasib tidak bisa dihindari. Hanya saja, bisa kita ubah. Sena telah mengubah nasib Shin, tapi tidak bisa mengubah takdirnya mati dala usia semuda itu.

**Fin**

* * *

**Weeeekkksss.. panjang juga. Kukira Cuma sampe 1000 words kurang. Ternyata lebih.**

**Yaaa! Terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita. Rada nyontek juga sih. Teruntuk orang – orang yang merasa dirinya paling malang dan berniat untuk mengakhiri hidup.**

**Bahwa semua yang bernyawa pasti akan mati. Hanya saja kita punya jalan takdir dalam hal pecintaan, keungaan, keluarga, karir, hidup dan mati.**

**Jika kita berniat untuk bunuh diri, itu sama saja mendahului takdir Tuhan. Dan apakah kalian tidak pernah berpikir, orang yang matipun sebenarnya masih ingin hidup. Dan pikirkan orang – orang yang ada disekitarmu, yang mencintaimu, yang tidak menginginkan kematianmu mendahului mereka. Apalagi dengan cara bunuh diri.**

**Setelah di re-reading, kok kayaknya rada aneh ya ceritanya. Gak jelas dan sulit di mengerti kah?**

Hiruma : Apa – apaan lu. Kenapa peran gue gembel banget

Aru : Mantep tau!

Sena : Tapi kenapa aku yang selalu jadi korban. Sedih banget

Aru : Udah nasib. Hohoho

Sena : tapi kok tumben Aru nulis begini?

Aru : Hmm.. Karena aku merasa disekelilingku banyak yang berkata bahwa mereka sudah bosan hidup.

Hiruma : Che! Tinggal mati aja

Aru : gembel

Hiruma : Udah, jangan curhat mulu. Disini bukan ajang buat curhat, bodoh!

Aru : Ampun! Mau repiu? Saran? Curhat juga? Atau flame? Boleh2. XD

Hiruma : Che.. Kuso (S)aru

Aru : APA LU BILANG? LU NGATAIN GUE SARU?

Sena : Monta dong?

Weh2.. mulai ngawur dah. Owari owariii.. Daaahhh…


End file.
